The Songs On Their Minds
by Icon HBK
Summary: The boys and girls on South Park all have their own problems, and amongst this problems there are the soundtracks of their lifes. Christophe, Cartman, Butters, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Gregory, Craig, Tweek and all of the others.
1. Christophe: Eyes Without A Face

_I'm all out of hope  
One more bad dream could bring a fall..._

Eet was my first mission, eet was een England. Eet was a diplomatic one, so...  
I was clean, my hair was looking perfect and i looked like a penguin.

My objective was a man called Gray Tavardine, a writter from Birmingham, he was blonde, with icy blue eyes and a voice zhat could make my cigarrete burn completely.  
I was about... 11 or 12 years, but... You know what zhey say, french boys grow faster.  
I'd say i looked about some 16-18. And zhose days i was looking particulary handsome.

And he had zhat smile...

_It's easy to deceive  
It's easy to tease  
But hard to get release_

He used to say he loved my accent...  
He talked a lot to me, he teached me how to smoke wizhout leaving my zeeth yellow.  
He loved my brown hair. Or so he said.

So i loved my hair too.

_Les yeux sans visage  
Eyes without a face_

He had gorgeous blue eyes.  
Watching straight to zhem was like looking at zhe frozen oceans of Greenland...  
Zhey were as cold as zhat sea, too.  
You could not zell eef he was happy, sad, pissed off or eef he was about to kick your ass.

He said my eyes were like watching ze Amazon Jungle with ze rain of ze mornings.  
I loved my eyes for zhat.

_Got no human grace your eyes without a face._

He believed on zhe Monesvol. I founded eet so funny.  
He was so smart. He knew how to made people do whatever he wanted zhem to.

He was a great kisser too.  
A REALLY great one.  
French kisses never zasted so good before heem...

He gave zhem to me wizhout leaving all of zhat terrible wetness on my lips.

He had a cool tattoo on his lower back, eet was a sort of winged snake.  
He said zhat ze snakes were just like heem. Manipulative, sneaky and evil.

I didn't believed zhat of heem.

_I spend so much time Believing all the lies  
To keep the dream alive_

He invited me over to hees house, eet was huge, i zhink i've never seen a house so big in my entire life, and eet was so elegant.  
Just like heem.  
He said he loved me.  
He began wizh zhose great kisses. And began to run hees hands all over me, touching ze tattoo he take me to do on my right leg...  
The next zhing i knew, i was on hees bed, he was on top of me.

_Now it makes me sad  
It makes me mad at truth  
For loving what was you_

He knew who i was.  
He knew i was commeeseeoned to keell heem.  
He used me and zhrew me away.

_Eyes without a face  
Les yeux sans visage_

When i woke up, zhe INTERPOL was zhere.  
Just waiting for me to get up.  
Zhey were pointing zheir guns to me, i was completely helpless.  
And i was feeling like a piece of shit.

_Got no human grace your eyes without a face._

I asked zhem for heem. Zhey told me zhat he had said zhat i was seducing heem.

_Reading murder books tryin' to stay hip.  
I'm thinkin' of you you're out there _

He sent me a letter when i was in ze prison.  
He said he really do loved me.  
But zhat i was a huge danger for heem.

My first zhought was killing heem.

_Say your prayers._

I cried instead.

_Say your prayers._

Gregory managed to get me out of zhat place one or two months after.  
I was still very sad, i could hardly get up.

_Now I close my eyes  
And I wonder why  
I don't despise_

He said he loved my accent.  
I started to hate my accent. I hated my french words.

He said he loved my brown hair... I dyed my hair black, red and ozher colours before i realized zhat ze zhing i hated ze most, was zhat all of my body reminded me to heem.

_Now all I can do  
Is love what was once  
So alive and new_

He loved my eyes, or so he said.  
I just wanted to rip zhem off.  
I tried, but Gregory stoped me.

_But it's gone from your eyes  
I'd better realise_

I hate ze snakes now.  
I really hate zhem.  
And ze saddest zhing of zhat all, ees zhat everytime zhat i took a shower i remember heem...  
And zhis will be forever.

_Les yeux sans visage  
Eyes without a face_

Now i can't look at ze icebergs...  
Nor listen to ze atheist speak.  
I can't stand ze kisses, i can't stand being touched for long.

_Got no human grace your eyes without a face._

**"Ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in ora mortis nostrae."  
**  
Eet reads on my leg like zhe most terrible of all ironies.

_Such a human waste your eyes without a face_


	2. Wendy: Something There

**-He's a beast, Wendy, he is!**  
**-Stop it, Bebe, really. What is your problem? You are with Clyde and he's such a turd!**

Both girls walked trough the school hallways, talking about both of their boyfriends, everyone had been a little crazy since Wendy started dating Eric Cartman.

**-Clyde owns the Shoe Store, and what does Eric has, huh? Besides fatness and a bad attitud?!  
-OH****-MY-GOD, Bebe, you are so shallow!!  
****-I mean, sure! He has that "Bad Boy" charm and all... But seriously, what do you see in him? **

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

Wendy thought about it for a moment, there was no apparent reason for her to be with someone like Eric. He was always on trouble...

-**...He's mean to everyone, he is a racist, you hate racism, Wen!  
-****I know. He's... Cutting it.  
-****He still calls Kyle a "jewhore".**  
-**Well... It's like an addiction, Bebe, it cannot be removed from the roots in one day!**

... And he hated "Dirty Hippies" like her. She thought about it trough all of the classes left for that day, it was friday and Bebe's birthday party was that night. She loved costume parties. Same as Eric.

-**So you are comming, aren't you?  
-****Sure, Bebe, you are my best friend after all!  
-****And... With Eric.  
-****... Bebe...  
- ****It's ok, it's ok... I'm just saying.**

Wendy walked heading towards her house, hugging her books, untill she saw a car following her.  
A Pre-2010 Acura NSX. Red.

-**Hi Eric!  
-****Hi dear, want a ride?  
-****Well... Sure!**

She hadn't said anything about the party yet.

-**I bought you something. Some... Hippies were selling them at the North Park exit.**

He searched inside the pocket of his red jacket, finally showing on his hand a small purple bracelet.

**-Oh Eric...! It is...**

She stared at the bracelet, then at the expresion on his boyfriend's face. He certainly had changed... His blue eyes filled with sadned amongst his evilness.  
Was it love she was seeing there too?

_But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

**-So... You like it?... I... Thought it was silly too.  
-****I love it Eric!**

She took it and begin to place it on her wrist. No success thou.

-**Lemme.  
**And so Eric tied a knot on the bracelet.  
-**Thank you. ****Sure. **

_I glanced his way  
I thought I saw a smile _

**-Eric...  
**She knew he hated to be bothered while driving, but yet, he turned with a smile.  
-**Yes, cutie?  
-****I... I'd like to... Do you... Want to come with me to Bebe's birthday party?  
-****Oh, so my invitation got lost in translation, huh?  
-****This IS your invitation, Eric. It's going to be a masquerade... Or something like thtat.  
-****Oh, i love costume parties.  
-****I know. I'm going to go as...  
-****We are here, love.**

He parked the car in front of her house.

___And when we touched  
he didn't shudder at my hand_

**-So... I'll see you at Bebe's?  
****-S... Sure, Eric! I can hardly wait to see your costume!  
-****I bet you'll go as Marian Sawer.**

He said with a smile on his face.

-**Haha! Wrong! Yet, you'll see at the ball!  
-****I'll probably go as Der Marktführer. ****  
-Sure! And i'll go as Mike Tyson and you'll leave with a broken nose.  
****-Just kidding, Wen. I love when you threaten me.**

He stretched a litte, kissing her lips.

___No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

And right after that she walked out of the car.

-**See you tonight, Eric.  
-****See you.  
-I love you.**  
-**Love you too. **

___But then he's never looked at me that way before_

She entered her home, thinking about Eric, about her and about the time.  
She had thought about breaking up many times, but after seeing him it was almost imposible.

___New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see _

_**Author's Note: This leads us to a new Backfile.**_


	3. Butters: Hopelessly Devoted To You

Leopold arrived at his house.  
Not his house, precisely.  
HIS house.

**-But... But Eric you promised...**  
**-I promise lotsa things, Butters, but that doesn't mean i keep them.-**

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

**-...-**  
**-I can't go out with you today because... Because...-**

Like heaven sent, Kenny McCormick appeared at the door frame.

**-Because i'm going out with Ken!-**  
**-...Oh... Oh... I... See...-** 

Kenny saw the sad face on Butters.

**-We are not going out, are you fucking mad? I have an appointment today.-**

Cartman pressed Kenny's arm, whispering between his teeth:

**_-We ARE going out, Ken...Aren't we?-_**  
**-Mm... No, we are NOT.-** Kenny said, realeasing himself from Eric's hold.

Leopold's face turned a little red when he saw that act.

**-All yours, Butters. Take well care of him, ok?-** Kenneth said, softly hitting on Butter's arm.  
**-S...Sure i'll do! You take care too, Kenny!...-**  
**-Meh, what's the point, even if i take care i'll eventualy will find death on one moment of the day.-**

Leopold giggled to his joke, looking askance to Eric's pissed off expression. And Kenny left.

**-I'm still NOT going out with you, Stotch!-** Cartman yelled, closing the door on the other boy's face.

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

Leopold still couldn't understand why he hated him so much.  
He had done everything he had wanted him to.

He was put to a camp for being bi-curious and... Well, all that was his fault!

_I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you_

Broke the rules on that stupid school trip...

_I know, I'm just a fool  
who's willing to sit around and wait for you_

Now, older as they were, Cartman had made him wear a black wig before he started dating Wendy...  
Now, if being a drag ain't loving someone, then nothing is!

_But baby can't you see?  
There's nothin' else for me to do_

He knew... He damn right knew Eric was going to call him the next day... It was payday at Raisins and "Acura" (which is no other than himself dressed as Marjorine and using sluty clothing) will sure have money to spare...

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

And you know what? Acura WILL gave money to Eric... All the money he ask for.

_But now there's nowhere to hide  
since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head_

Because when Eric asks for money, he loves to tease and woo him...  
He's lot more handsome than girls and boys in town can see.

And Butters is glad that any of them have seen Eric the way he has seeing him.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Apart from having seen Eric shirtless...  
He has a sex-filled side, of course...

Wendy says he is sweet sometimes too...

_My head is saying "fool, forget him"_

**-I think he's only using me... He teases me to get money out of me... He can touch me anytime he wants and i can't even get him a kiss on the cheek without him kicking the hell out of me!-**

_My heart is saying "don't let go,  
Hold on 'till the end"  
That's what I intend to do _

**-But... He kissed me once... I would do anything to get him to kiss me again...-**

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

**-I think TGI Fridays and a six of beer shall do it...-**

_But now there's nowhere to hide  
since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head_

**-... I'm just saying stupid things!!... I'd better get to work.... I need to be seen so i can get the check tomorrow...-**

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

**-Call me please... It doesn't matter the hour or the day or...-**

_I'm Hopelessly devoted to you_

**Author's Note: Eric dated Wendy that day, using the money from Acura's BIG tips at Raisins.**


	4. Eric: She Will Be Loved

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
**__**You had some trouble with yourself**_

_-I cannot hide it anymore, Wendy... I really love you. I've loved you since i first saw you...-_  
_Josh's lips slowly met Wendy's._  
_And she answered with the passion and the love that she once felt for Eric._

_**I was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

.... For me, i meant...  
I was there... Standing right down at the corner of her house... They were by the swing...  
Where she had left that dessert the day we went on our date...  
How could i've been so stupid?

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

Just thinking that she could be with me forever...  
Just thinking that she will be with somebody like me.  
When there is somebody like HIM around.

_**I've had you so many times and somehow  
I can't anymore**_

Thoughts racing through my mind...  
I've been very blind all of this time. Kenny told me this wouldn't end up right.  
I just love her too much for my own health.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Damn i would have done anything for her...  
I burnt all of my Books... She hated them anyways.  
Hitler would have done the same for Eva, i think.

_**I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

Was it really me? What if she simply didn't ever loved me?  
And if i was just an object to get his boyfriend jealous?

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
**__**It's compromise that moves us along**_

For a moment i think in comming back...  
As in all movies, precisely when the hero turns his back on his "cheating" girlfriend, she says to the other boy that she loves her boyfriend.  
But this is real life. And i am not, in any possible way, the hero of this story.

_**My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

I can't turn back now. I can't cry because i would look strange. "Fucking pussy" I would say.  
I don't have any friend to tell me that she doesn't worth my tears either.

_**And you will be loved  
She will be loved**_

I wonder if she's going to be happy with him?  
What if he hurts her?  
... That little Hannibal wannabe...

_**You know where i hide  
Alone in my car**_

I bet she'll tell Bebe. And Bebe will tell Acura...  
Then i'll now if Wendy and Josh are dating...  
For now, best is to get away...

_**You know all of the things  
That make me who i am**_

I threw the white flowers and left the small red velvet box on the sidewalk...  
Like it fucking matters if someone steals it right now.  
Perhaps the thief has somebody to propose marriage to.

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

And once again, i forget to fasten my seatbelt...

_**But I won't come back and beg you to catch me next time i fall...**_


	5. Craig: Please Don't Leave Me

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have you kicked me outta here?  
Or i've said something insulting?**_

It all started the day i decided i liked Tweek.  
Yes, the little shaking coffee maniac.  
Or... I suppose it begun the day i started drinking with Randy Marsh, Jimbo Kern and Ned Gerblansky.

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything**_

... Or... When i arrived to the coffee shop at night and raped Tweek over the bar.  
You can't blame me, he looks HOT when he's making coffee.

_**I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken**_

Then after, a few months after that, i hitted him. Hard.  
And then i kinda like... Rape him again.

_**I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

I have apologized every single one of those times, i swear!

_**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty**_

Mm...Then i... NAH, that time i didn't forced him to have sex with me!  
But... It was against the wall of the McCormick's house.

Over the trashcans...

Over a Cat.  
But that was mostly an accident.

_**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**_

At Bebe's party...  
That must have been the last straw.  
I think we had sex like 4 times that day. Before going to the party.

Twice during the party.

Then he left me.  
And i was so PISSED OFF!

**_But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise_**

I went that night to take a drink.

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

And the next one.

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

And then i saw that little redheaded slut outside the saloon.  
Pierced tongues always give better heads.  
Except when you force them and they bite you. Ow.  
You can't blame me for that either!!  
He's even poor-er than KENNY!!  
I thought he would do anything to get money, just like his mother.

Anyways, then he got up from the sidewalk and...  
Tweek appeared.  
He almost shines now that i remember.

And i.... Tried to hurt him again...

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without you, my perfect little punching bag**_

Redslut punched me with a cane, and opened my head.  
Randy, Jimbo and Ned took me to the hospital.  
Thank god he was there to save Tweek...

_**And I need you, I'm sorry**_

Eric payed for the hospital bills and he's gotten me into some sort of de-intoxication clinic.  
I owe him, Randy, Jimbo, Ned, Redslut, and Tweek, my life.

They all, in some way, have saved me.

_**Please, don't leave me...**_


End file.
